


Best part of me

by Hotgitay



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Enzo spends time with his wife to be Gwendolina





	Best part of me

“You’re the best part of me”Enzo whisked innocently to his paramour 

“Here I thought gentlemen like you existed in stories”Gwendolina gave him a upturned grin

“I try my dear”Enzo caressed her left cheek with a free hand 

“You are a true poet”Gwendolina mused 

“Says the fair maiden whose caught my affections”Enzo places his lips slowly upon hers

“Oh Enzo”Gwen moaned in between the kiss 

Her lips parting open allowing entrance for his tongue just enough rough for it to move inside and wrap snugly around hers


End file.
